battlebladersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenta Yumiya
The smallest kid out of all the Battle Bladers, Kenta is fired up and has one of the best spirits. He can battle with the best and win. General Information Kenta is age 11 and a male blader, his Beyblade is Flame Sagittario. It is a stamina Bey and has a lot of attack power. Beyblader Real World The person that collects this Bey in the real world is Alexander. He is also one of the smallest Beybladers but has the skill to be able to beat some of the older and sometimes the oldest Bladers. Enemies and Friends In the first season of Beyblade, Kenta's enemies were the Dark Nebula. These were considered the enemies because they were planning to use the Dark Power of Lightning L-Drago to control and cover the world in Darkness. In the Dark Nebula the leader was Ryuga, who was then followed by Doji. They had the most darkest spirits out of the whole organisation. Most of the others in the Dark Nebula were picked and strayed along, training with Doji. In the second season, the HD was the enemies to Kenta. The HD (Hades Group), decided to use the fighting data of the strongest bladers around the world and make their own Beybladers using this Data. Their Bladers, Zeo, Jack and Damian, all had data from some of the strongest bladers in the world. They entered the Big Bang Bladers Tournament and defeated the Excalibur Team but they lost to the Gan Gan Galaxy Team. During that battle Ryuga appeared and defeated one of the Starbreaker's players, Jack. Kenta came to the award ceremony and was awarding them with a lot of water bottles splashed into all of their faces. One of the people in the HD known as Faust, formally as Toby had been given more Data than the others and was using a machine called the Spiral Core and was going to blow up all of Japan. They had already shown a demonstration by destroying the land the Spiral Force was laying on. During the third season Kenta's enemies are Johannes and the people he works with like the Black Sun. After Gingka, Kyoya and Yuki lost to Ryuga, Kenta decided to go and train to become a Legend Blader. Along this path he met up with Ryuga and challenged him to a Beybattle. Kenta tried as hard as he could. He was repelled back after using his own special move. Kenta follows Ryuga everywhere and Ryuga agrees that if he does this he can train with him to become a Legend Blader. During the first episode of Metal Fusion, Kenta is being bullied by some of the Face Hunters and Benkei Hanawa. Gingka Hagane appears when Kenta is about to lose. After Gingka saves Kenta, Kenta try's to make friends with Gingka and succeeds with this. Gingka than tells about the Blader's heart and spirit. During episode 6, Benkei helps Kenta to become stronger and defeat Hikaru Hasama. This is when Kenta and Benkei become friends. During episode 11 and 12 Kyoya starts to show his good side and becomes friends with the rest of them as well. During episode 17, Hyoma becomes friends with them after seeing that they are all worthy of entering Koma Village. During episode 21, Kenta meets a blader named Yu Tendo and they become very good friends but Kenta is shocked to see that Yu was working for the Dark Nebula. During episode 29, Kenta meets up with on of Gingka's fans, Sora who has amazing physical strength. Sora is still trying to figure out his special move until episode 37 when he defeats Busujima with his O.V. Drive. In episode 39, Kenta becomes friends with Tsubasa Otori. During the Big Bang Bladers Tournament, Kenta comes along most of the journey's that Gan Gan Galaxy take and manage to make friends with some of the other teams that are entering the tournament as well. The teams are like the Wang Da Xiang's team which is the chinese team the Excalibur team which is Julius Caesar's team and the rest of the teams weren't that interested in making new friends. During season 3 that come across one Legend Blader, named Yuki and he tells them about how their Beys evolved. They make friends with him and on Kenta's quest on becoming a Legend Blader, he meets up with Ryuga. He follows him everywhere until, Ryuga lets Kenta tag along with him and Ryuga is trying to train him. Beyblade Flame Sagittario This is Kenta's first Bey in the anime series and in the manga his first Bey was Inferno Sagittario. This Bey is a stamina Bey and is able to keep up with the rest of the others. He uses the three claws in its spin track to perform its special move. That move is its Sagittario Flame Claw.